Another world
by rmec
Summary: Just a short fic about an alternate reality travelling Harry slash


"You lied to me." Harry's croaking voice spoke to Fawkes as he flashed in. "You told me that if I came here I would find a loving family who would care about me. You pulled me from my world to be tortured by heartless people who wear the faces of my dead loved ones."

Harry lay on the dirty floor of his prison cell where the order had him in for the past six weeks that he had come into that world. Fawkes was standing beside him tears falling from his eyes as he saw what had been done to the boy who had already been through and lost so much more than anyone else ever had. He certainly could not blame him for thinking that way especially with the daily torture that he had been put through since he arrived, never given a chance to heal or rest. Sending Harry to an alternate world had taken a lot out of him and he had not been able to join him till now. He never thought that the light could be so evil or callous. There was nothing left of the child he knew just a broken shell tortured in such a way he would have expected to come from death eaters not those of the light side. Even if he had been a death eater this was more than he expected of them. Harry's croaky voice sounded so broken as he continued to speak,

"I couldn't give a fuck what happens to them now I am not going to save them. I want to go home. Even if that means my death at least then I will know what I am dying for."

By then James Potter had walked into the room just as Harry spoke his last words. With a sneer on his face he said "You are dying for your sins you death eater, Your little plot will not work on me. Just because you were once my son does not mean that you will be excused for joining the dark lord."

Harry opened his eyes wider as he turned to look at James Potter, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, "I hope you can forgive yourself for what you did to me despite the fact that I have never hurt anyone because I certainly won't."

Harry coughed up more blood as he felt his body shutting down. He was worse off than he had realised. He felt the cold invade his body from the inside as he died. He was glad for it, it meant no more pain, he heard Fawkes' voice in his head say 'I'm so sorry Harry, it was never meant to be like this.'

As Harry turned his head away from James to Fawkes James seemed to suddenly notice the bird and for the first time doubt about who Harry really was crept into him making him worry. Fawkes never went near anyone not even Dumbledore these days what was he doing by the boy. Looking at Harry as if seeing him for the first time he noticed how much smaller he was to the Harry he knew. His Harry was closer to eighteen and even if he was as emaciated as that he should have been bigger. How had he not noticed that before? There was something missing as well from this Harry that was on the other one and that was a lightning bolt scar over his eye. He knew that scar could not be hidden or removed he had tried and sent Harry to different healers to get rid of it but was told it was there to stay. Finally his eyes searched for something he knew could not be hidden by magic or removed but Harry definitely had and that was the dark mark, however when he saw the boy's left arm with the shredded clothes barley covering it there was nothing.

His heart began to beat faster as he put two and two together, they had tortured an innocent to the brink of death and it looked like they had allowed their fears to overrule their common sense. He remembered the boy trying to convey to them that he was not who they thought he was but they were so consumed with rage and anger of the past they didn't want to listen. He felt sick as he remembered some of the days he had come in and tortured the boy just to get rid of his frustrations form everything. When had he turned into a monster? He walked closer to Harry just as he spoke and with his last breathe Harry said "It's alright Fawkes it's over now, there is no more pain." Harry raised his hand to stroke Fawkes but it fell before it reached the bird.

James didn't notice that Dumbledore and some of the order were behind him watching the scene. Dumbledore had a look of horror on his face as he watched his familiar weep over the boy. He finally understood why Fawkes had been pulling away from him. He felt his bond to Fawkes break the moment the boy died.

Eyes widening he shouted "Fawkes!" However Fawkes trilled the saddest tune they had ever heard conveying his mourning. He rose into the air wings spread out and he began to burn. The fire got so unbearably hot the occupants of the cell who were still alive had to run out to avoid being burned. They watched from outside as Harry's body was consumed by the fire and turned to ash. However what they were not expecting was a being standing over the ash only wearing black sweat pants and huge wings on his back just as big as he was tall and very wide.

The being reached down into the ash and pulled out the boy from them completely healed. Craddling the boy the being spoke softly to him. "Harry! Come on wake up for me."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were silver eyes staring right back at him. He knew those eyes "Oh good, you are here, can I cross over now?" The shook his head sadly at Harry and said "Harry, you know what we talked about the last time we spoke, I can't let you do that."

Pulling himself up to stand on his own Harry shouted "Haven't I been through enough?"

The pain on the being's face was clear as he said "Yes Harry you have, but that is not the reason you are still here. I had hoped it would be clear by now. I am not allowed to tell you, you have to figure it out for yourself."

Harry stared into the being's face and thought back to every time they met. Which was pretty much every time he died. It was always the same thing he was not allowed to move on but if he was honest with himself he did not really want to do that at the moment especially knowing who was waiting for him at the other end, he had suffered for a long time at the hands of the people that he cared about the most he was not so keen to be seeing them again so soon. Instead he took a step toward the being reached out pulled Thanatos to himself before he placed his lips over his. He felt so stupid for not realising earlier what Thanatos had been trying to tell him. The choice had to be his own to give up his mortality. As soon as his lips touched Thanatos' he felt whole as if he had been living a half-life and didn't know it and only just now found his missing half.

When they finally parted Harry asked "Is that what you meant?"

Smiling Thanatos said "Finally, for a moment there I thought I was going to have to do something drastic."

They kissed again forgetting that they had an audience, an audience who was going to regret what they had done to the soul mate of death himself.


End file.
